


Mine Is The Night

by FujurPreux



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kyouya has low tolerance for alcohol and doesn't remember what happened the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine Is The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Virginity" prompt from the [cliche_bingo](http://community.livejournal.com/cliche_bingo) challenge.

Kyouya woke up from the best erotic dream he'd had in his life. His body remembered everything, like if it'd really happened. Even his butt hurt --in a happy way, which was odd.

Well, time to go back to the real world, he told himself as he tried to move. Yet, as soon as he stretched his neck, he felt a hand stroking his hair. At the same time, he became aware of another hand on his chest. "Good morning, mom," said a voice far too familiar too close to his ear.

Kyouya tensed up and turned around to look at Tamaki's face. Even without his glasses, it was obvious the blond was wearing a smile that was both tender and a little bit smug. Kyouya felt like he was freezing. Then he realized he was naked and so was Tamaki and then he remembered Tamaki's mouth and hands all over him, just as he'd dreamt so many times before or, more accurately, better than he'd dreamt all those times before. Kyouya tried not to gasp.

The biggest problem, however, was that Kyouya's memory didn't go much further than that.

Had he just given up his virginity and he didn't remember how it happened?

How _pathetic_.

He cleared his throat. "Tamaki," he said, hoping he could do some damage control and let this whole incident buried so they'd never speak about it again and--

Tamaki kissed him.

Kyouya was too startled to kiss back.

Tamaki broke the kiss only to lean down and press his lips against Kyouya's neck.

Kyouya forgot what he was going to ask.

"You taste so delicious," Tamaki purred, his hands caressing Kyouya's chest.

"T-Tamaki, what are you-- I mean-- Are you sure of this?"

Tamaki raised up his head to look at Kyouya's eyes. "You were so sure about it last night," he said.

"I was?"

Tamaki frowned. "Yes."

Kyouya grimaced. He was going to have to admit this. "I don't remember much about last night."

Tamaki blinked. "You don't?" Suddenly, he started flailing and he jumped all the way to the other side of the bed. "B-but you-- Y-you said-- you-- YOU EVEN SCREAMED LAST NIGHT THAT YOU LOVED ME."

"I DID WHAT?" Kyouya yelled sitting up a bit at the same time he grabbed a pillow to place it strategically.

Tamaki kept flailing. "How is that you don't remember that? How?" He paused for a second and then he pointed at Kyouya. "YOU WERE DRUNK?"

Kyouya blinked. Were they at a party or something like that the previous evening?

"You didn't look drunk!" Tamaki went on.

"It's hard to tell when I'm drunk," Kyouya said.

Tamaki flailed again. "W-what? O-oh! I'm sorry! I'm truly sorry, Kyouya! If I'd know, I wouldn't have taken advantage of you like that!"

Kyouya pressed the bridge of his nose. Damage control, damage control, now, you can do it, he told himself. "Don't feel guilty, Tamaki; it was probably my fault anyway."

"Well, you were the one who came to me..." Tamaki said playing with his thumbs for a second before he started to flail again. "But, still! I'm so sorry...!"

Kyouya sighed and took note to stay away from alcohol from that day on specially near Tamaki. It was true that from a while he'd felt physical attracted to him and, even worse, he'd been harboring feelings for Tamaki for a while now. Except that he wasn't expecting to admit that, even less to act according those impulses.

In any case, they still had to talk. To keep talking, that is. That both of them were communicating was a good sign; he didn't want to lose Tamaki's friendship, not only because it'd mean losing certain social advantages, but because it would hurt Kyouya himself as well. But he wasn't going to start saying that, specially at that moment. "What do we do now?" he asked instead.

"Would you ever forgive me? Please?" Tamaki insisted, leaning forward and grabbing Kyouya's arm.

Kyouya raised his hand to push his glasses up out of habit, having forgotten for a second he hadn't put them on yet. "Of course I forgive you," he said. "Let's just forget about this."

Tamaki pouted. "Forget? Just like that? B-but you said yes when I asked you if you wanted to be my boyfriend..."

Kyouya winced inwardly. Although it made sense: he'd always had the impression that Tamaki would never go to bed with anyone if there was neither love nor ilusion of love involved. Which also explained why he was so upset believing he had taken advantage of his friend.

He wasn't so sure about that last part.

He took up his glasses to put them on; his eyes were starting to hurt. "Tamaki, the only thing I regret about that is that I don't remember clearly how it was."

"Really?" Tamaki asked, his eyes bright.

"Yes, really," Kyouya said.

"Well, it was. Rather nice," Tamaki said, playing with his thumbs again.

"Hmm."

"And I wasn't expecting to break up so soon..."

"I'm sorry about that."

There was a pause.

"So," Tamaki said, moving suddenly to be really close to Kyouya again. He was now smiling seductively. "Do you mind if I court you?"

"Ah?"

"I think I like the idea of having you as a boyfriend."

"W-well, I--"

Tamaki put a finger on Kyouya's lips. "Don't say anything, just let me try. And make it up to you for last night."

Kyouya felt himself nodding.

"Excellent." Tamaki kissed Kyouya's cheek before standing up. "I'm going to take a bath now and we can start over breakfast."

"Fine," Kyouya muttered.

As Tamaki picked up his clothes, Kyouya let himself fall down on the bed again.

"You know, Kyouya, this was my first time," Tamaki said after a moment.

"Mine too," he said. Or at least he guessed as much; he wasn't all that sure if it really counted.

Tamaki turned his head to smile at him. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Kyouya wanted to say that he didn't have to, but he then noticed that Tamaki was still naked and his own body was starting to react, so he just closed his eyes and waited until he heard the bathroom door closing.

Once the temptation was out of sight, Kyouya got up to pick up his own clothes.

He was smiling placidly for once, actually looking forward to the interesting times that were to come.


End file.
